With the recent commercialization of the FCC (flat conductor cable) power distribution system for installation under carpet tiles, need has arisen for an accompanying undercarpet signal transmission system for connection to digital data terminals situtated in rooms serviced by the power distributions system. Such terminals are typically interconnected through protective raceways by coaxial cables in present widespread commercial use.
In the undercarpet environment, the customary raceway or ductwork for cable routing and protection found in traditional electrical power distribution and signal transmission systems is not present. Accordingly, the undercarpet environment provides a potential for mechanical abuse of cables above and beyond that seen in the prior systems, e.g., through pedestrian movement, furniture placement and movement, rolling carts, etc., particularly during system installation and before tiles are laid down. A further aspect of the undercarpet environment is a concern for aesthetics of installation. Thus, commercially available coaxial cable which might tolerate the mechanical abuse has a height profile exceeding that required for unobtrusive installation. In a still further aspect, convenience of undercarpet transmission system installation imposes need for ready release of the coaxial cable from any protective raceway.
To the extent that artisans have heretofore addressed the subject of protective placement of wiring directly upon exposed concrete and beneath carpeting, as evidenced, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,452 and 2,636,520, the efforts have not provided a cable assembly suited for the foregoing and other needs of undercarpet signal transmission systems.